creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 April 2015
05:03 bo Naziści 05:03 (dolan) 05:04 XD 05:04 stwierdzam zgon 05:04 bo kisiel 05:04 stwierdzam populacja studentów zmniejsza się 05:04 bo sesja 05:04 (RIP) Kisieleq 2002-2015 05:05 * Madzia.124 staje za Rycerzem i robi buu 05:05 Buu xd 05:05 o/ 05:05 czemu buczysz jak jakaś maupa? 05:05 o/ 05:05 (hyh hyhyhy hyhyhyhyhy) xD 05:05 siema lobo 05:05 witam\ 05:05 Heyo :D 05:05 o/ Lobo (QQ) 05:05 Lobo 05:05 madzia, nie flooduj 05:05 mADZIA PSZCZOŁY ROBIĄ BZYYYY xd 05:05 mat caps 05:05 Sorry za caps 05:05 lobo, co się działo wczoraj? 05:05 w czatlogoach zobaczyłem że napisałaś że nie dajesz rady 05:05 ech... 05:05 sama się przyznałaś 05:05 Ha 05:05 coś plus "te dni" 05:06 czyli to znaczy że tylko swagujesz 05:06 przed innymi 05:06 przyszło ci wezwanie do zapłaty? 05:06 i robisz zazdrość 05:06 XD 05:06 a sama nic nie umiesz 05:06 Confirmed 05:06 bow 05:06 Mati bzy bzy? XD (umm... >;3) 05:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9pK_Ipzip8 05:06 Dostałam kaktusa a ostatnio jak to jadłam to chciało mi się rzygać tęczą 05:06 * Taki jeden z Nysy zakrywa sobie oczy 05:06 tak 9bp) 05:06 Rycerz be 05:06 (bp) 05:07 Bow, ktoś ci to powiedział, co nie? Bo samemu byś nie chciał od tak sprawdzać logów 05:07 nys co ty jedynek nie masz? 05:07 Mm...hm. 05:07 Lobo 05:07 Nie 05:07 ja sobie logi codziennie czytam 05:07 mat lubi bzykać XD 05:07 Bo pociąg mi wybił 05:07 madzia też 05:07 Bo mi się nudzi 05:07 (lf) 05:07 taa 05:07 MAdzia lubi u mnie na fb 05:07 Razem z matem 05:07 o/ 05:07 o/ 05:07 kuffa 05:07 Roz! PW! 05:07 o/ 05:07 o/ 05:07 źle zeskanowałam stronę D: 05:07 hej 05:08 Heyo! :D 05:08 Gej! 05:08 więc nie rezygnujesz z posady? 05:08 *hej! 05:08 o/ 05:08 Hug? (QQ) 05:08 xd 05:08 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli 05:08 Tylko nie ty D: 05:08 madzia jesteś słodka 05:08 zginiesz jako ostatnia (bp) 05:08 Rycerz! Madzia to twoja bratanica! 05:08 Hihih ;x 05:08 gdybym zrezygnowała, byście uznali mnie za tchórza, który zostawia cały burdel i nie zamierza z tym coś zrobić 05:08 no i git 05:08 to dobrze. 05:09 ją mogę mieć jako bratanice 05:09 ktokolwiek to jest 05:09 A początki były najlepsze ;x xd 05:09 a na wykonywanie RP zapraszam na mwś 05:09 Rycerz - nie znam cie. 05:09 to poznasz 05:09 tak 05:09 Czekaj ide na skeypie poszukac tego xd 05:09 XD 05:09 nevermind 05:09 Urocza córeczka z niej 05:09 :O 05:09 Moja córeczka 05:09 I tak cie nie znam ;x 05:09 * Taki jeden z Nysy daje MAdzi piwo 05:09 ten typ już tak ma 05:09 co zrobisz 05:09 ;u; 05:09 Konia 05:10 TYP 05:10 C: 05:10 :o 05:10 * Madzia.124 bierze piwo 05:10 ? 05:10 skojarzyło mi się z gostkiem z forum 05:10 Ale i tak cie nie znam xd 05:10 co nie może pojąć za fakt, że jestem dziewczyną 05:10 i nazywa mnie TYPEM (numb) 05:10 Taki jeden z Nysy- typ RHU4200oG0 05:10 Mój numer fabryczny 05:10 ;u; 05:11 * Taki jeden z Nysy pacza na Lobo 05:11 ;o; 05:11 zw 05:11 ;O; 05:11 ;0; Loooooooooooobooooooooooooo 05:11 nys 05:11 stop 05:11 (huh 05:11 wiesz jak trafić na mwś? 05:11 No co? 05:12 XD 05:12 Mam na drugiej karcie 05:12 nie flooduj 05:12 (huh) 05:12 no to idź tam zakładaj rodziny 05:12 * Madzia.124 patrzy na Rycerza (QQ) 05:12 co ? 05:12 Już gej się nie może na cycki patrzeć? Skandal!!! 05:12 .v. 05:12 dość tych bredni 05:12 .V. 05:12 :O 05:12 jj 05:12 xd 05:13 Niczo ;w; 05:13 Dobra ja lecę na inną wiki 05:13 Pa o/ 05:13 elo 05:13 hej Ender 05:13 Pa \o 05:13 ''kwietnia 2015 20:20 Kappa65: no kim jesteś 05:13 szybki jestem XD '' 05:13 gapisz się na moje cycki?! 05:13 o/ 05:13 A delej już tylko gorzej ;x 05:13 XD 05:13 Lobo żart tylko 05:13 Oczy by mi wypaliło 05:13 (ayfkm) 05:13 niby jak? (dafuq) 05:14 Lobo, daj mi jeszcze trochę pożyć... (numb) 05:14 e? 05:14 Powiedział bym cos chamskiego o rycerzu ale wole odpuścic sobie XD 05:14 ender 05:14 *coś 05:14 rzuciłeś swoją dziewczynę .jpg? 05:14 Nie xD 05:14 nys ogar 05:14 D: 05:14 :) 05:14 Po prostu miałem coś zrobić. 05:14 A nie zrobiłem. 05:14 Dzieci? (lf) 05:14 * Madzia.124 siada na Trumnie i wcina czekoladowego królicka 05:14 :3 05:15 test 05:15 * Taki jeden z Nysy rzuca Madzi czekoladową trumnę 05:15 :3 05:15 :O <3 05:15 Masz ^^ 05:15 Nys (ayfkm) 05:15 Tatuś wie co dobre ^^ 05:16 No co Ednder? 05:16 *Ender 05:16 Ty tylko o jednym myślisz? 05:16 Nie 05:16 :/ 05:16 - mamo, kupe! 05:16 - no to idź rób 05:16 - ale ja chce u tomka 05:16 Ender 05:16 XD 05:16 o ty luju 05:16 kto pamięta tą reklamę? 05:16 obiecałeś! D: 05:16 Ja 05:17 XD 05:17 Ona już wie... (numb) 05:17 I tańczy dla mnie 05:17 Mogę pożegnać się z życiem... (numb) 05:17 obiecałeś kur..... (rage) 05:17 wczoraj!! 05:17 ej, rycek 05:17 lobo spokojnie 05:17 co 05:17 Weź mnie ktoś kicknij. 05:17 * Taki jeden z Nysy daje lobo małe dziecko 05:17 (won) mi to pisać! 05:17 Powyżywaj się na nim 05:17 nie pamiętam, czy wtedy byłeś, ale masky aż do dzisiaj sądził, że "raven" to żeńskie imie 05:17 :v 05:17 * Madzia.124 przykłada buzie do cekoladowej Trumny i je jom 05:17 <3 05:17 aha 05:17 poorało ci mózg, Nys? 05:17 Madzia lubisz tatę? 05:18 dziecka nie będę maltretować! 05:18 Ja będę 05:18 ;u; 05:18 o/ 05:18 chora rodzinka 05:18 Hej B) 05:18 Biustonosz! 05:18 nys ogar 05:18 Hej B) 05:18 Hej 05:18 ja sobie pobieram opening na fona ale nie ma miejsca XD 05:19 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli Noska 05:19 Brat i jak tam policja nie złapała? 05:19 A tak serio to się nie cieszę, mam prze wat ane. 05:19 Nie złapała 05:19 No, 05:19 Lobo, ale wiesz, że TO może zmienić przebieg SoLa? B) 05:19 Rycerz nie wnikaj co robiliśmy dzisiaj z Nosem 05:19 wat 05:20 niby jak? 05:20 o/ 05:20 hej Kyu 05:20 Kradliśmy lokomotywę z muzeum! 05:20 o/ 05:20 Hej Lobo 05:20 yo 05:20 elo 05:20 Witaj stworzycielko o/ 05:20 Hej multi o/ 05:20 Jem cukierki lukrecjowe <2 05:20 <3 * 05:20 I potem tą lokomotywą zabiliśmy 5 pijanych nastolatków z prędkością 201km/h 05:21 co za brednie 05:21 http://zapodaj.net/7398ea4aea844.jpg.html moje cudowne nudy na wykładzie c: 05:21 na wykładzie jeszczekończyłam jeden komiks 05:21 siema rei 05:21 hej Rei 05:21 Yo 05:21 ładne. 05:21 o/ 05:21 Helou 05:21 Lobo, bo wiesz... 05:22 Lobo 05:22 ja mam rysunek z nudy na matmie XD 05:22 nom nom nom nom :3 05:22 ale skaner sie zepsuł 05:22 Nos, Rycerz co ukradniemy? 05:23 ni 05:23 nic 05:23 no, Ender? 05:23 UnderLobo. 05:23 hej Adam 05:23 kojarzysz może Mini-Takera? 05:23 hmmm 05:23 nie. 05:23 taki kurdupel przy segmencie JBL'a 05:23 ..A Rozi nie ma..? D: 05:23 Patrz Lobo, małe kotki! D: 05:23 była 05:23 ;w; 05:24 .v. 05:24 mmm 05:24 Może. 05:24 Ender, miałeś dokończyć 05:24 Nie. 05:24 kurde 05:24 jj 05:24 ....Mmmm, jak Roz nie ma, to ja chyba idę grraććć 05:24 ROZIAAA 05:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPZnYVqnTCo 05:24 :D 05:24 To nie są Kiepscy kurde aby tu kurde walić kurdami, kurde. 05:24 Adam 05:24 Hi~! 05:24 o/ 05:25 ja chcę takiego do domu x3 05:25 :3 05:25 Rycerz o której gramy w końcu? 05:25 Nos! Łap! http://graphics8.nytimes.com/images/blogs/globespotters/italytrain469.jpg 05:25 o 20:00 05:26 najlepiej się gra w lola przy soundtracku z hotline miami 05:26 potwierdzone info 05:26 Hornswoggle? XD 05:26 chyba 05:26 Koledzy. 05:26 ale trochę z twarzy niepodobny 05:26 Spróbuję sie wyrobić o 20. 05:26 K? 05:26 Kyu zagrajmy z micro 05:26 ale jest on słooodkiii~! x3 05:26 z adamem 05:26 i kaszubem 05:26 Ze mną. 05:26 który nie potrafi mikra włączyć 05:26 Czo. 05:26 taki malutki Takerek 05:26 Jeziuuuuu~! 05:26 HandelTaker 05:27 . 05:27 taki pępuszek x3 05:27 wgl ktoś chce zobaczyć, jak siebie narysowałam na dzisiejszym wykładzie? .3. 05:28 plus Nową? .3. 05:28 Ja chcę C: 05:28 ja też 05:28 I ja 05:28 ^^ 05:28 o/ 05:28 Cześć 05:28 Ja chcę! 05:28 http://zapodaj.net/7398ea4aea844.jpg.html 05:29 to ja 05:29 hej 05:29 Ładne :3 05:29 fajne 05:29 Hehe bonnie :3 05:29 Ładne :3 05:29 ale obrazek bardzo ładny 05:29 (ezt) 05:30 Lobo, narysuj (ezt) , plz C: 05:30 I widzę, te. 05:30 No. 05:30 Nosek 05:30 Cycki ;w; 05:30 ..To ja się nie wypowiem bo nie chcę być okropna i wredna 05:30 XD 05:30 http://zapodaj.net/688b8576e2a7a.jpg.html a tu Nowa w mojej interpretacji 05:30 dlatego ją tulę ^^ 05:30 czo 05:30 A to jest śłodkie 05:30 ++++++ 05:31 dokładnie tak ją wyobrażałem 05:31 XD 05:31 xD 05:31 No dokładnie 05:31 Jakie sweet :3 05:31 nom 05:31 Nowa w idealnej postaci xD 05:31 taki kociak :3 05:31 takie postacie najlepiej rozjeżdża się kombajnem 05:31 Lobo, a mnie narysuj XD 05:31 (captcha) 05:31 Wiecie co? Od teraz jestem kotem xD 05:31 Rei - ok 05:31 Potwierdzone info 05:31 albo kosiarką 05:31 Brat - so true 05:31 jak kto woli 05:31 narysujesz mnie? 05:31 ale koty są takie sweet <3 05:31 Rycerz, ty BRUTALU 05:31 Ale jeszcze lepiej (ezt) 05:32 no dobra po co te nerwy 05:32 Rocky - nie znam cię .-. 05:32 Ja tam lubię tasaki i igły. Lubię torturować 05:32 piłą motorową też można 05:32 XD 05:32 . 05:32 Mefffff szkoda 05:32 tak na serio to rzygam tęczą 05:32 normalnie nabrało mnie wtedy na narysowanie czegoś uroczego 05:32 LOBO·~! Ja cb też narysujem ;w; 05:32 to wzięłam Nową :3 05:32 ok 05:32 XD 05:32 Rei, mnie też ;__; 05:32 no i git 05:32 ... 05:32 Ale 05:32 .. 05:32 ja tez jestem przeuroczy XD XD XD 05:32 haha 05:32 xd 05:32 rycerz jest sexy? 05:32 Baldzio ;w; 05:32 A niechże ci będdzie, tramwajarzu 05:33 ale nie jesteś kotem 05:33 Rei, to ja też poproszę ;w; 05:33 ona jest kiciusiem 05:33 ... 05:33 tylko trupem 05:33 yay 05:33 ;w; 05:33 i to jest słodkie x3 05:33 co za różnica 05:33 Jprdl 05:33 Rycerz nie jest uroczy .-. 05:33 trupy się łatwiej rysuje 05:33 Brat JEST uroczy, nye znacie się 05:33 Ja jestem uroczy. 05:33 ;) 05:33 hueheuehue 05:33 * ReiRakto odpala SAIa 05:33 ja trupy rysuję od 5 klasy xd 05:33 a przynajmniej nagrobki ;w; 05:33 yo Lobo xd 05:33 Zobaczymy czy dzisiaj tablet mnie lubi, czy każe mi spadać do kredek ;) ) 05:33 hej Ser 05:34 A teraz jesteś w ? 05:34 że ja? 05:34 Ziiimno mi .-. 05:34 xd 05:34 Tak ty lobo 05:34 Przypominam o meczu! xd 05:34 20:00 xd 05:34 1 rok studiów (bp) 05:34 Acha 05:34 ej 05:34 Ja w 1 gimnazjum 05:34 Eeeee... Miau? (derp) 05:35 Mam jedno pytanie xd 05:35 kaszub 05:35 Rocky! 05:35 :D 05:35 ja chcę gadać przez mikro z wszystkimi no 05:35 PW Siostra! 05:35 Ktoś miał kontakt z kobietą z okresem? 05:35 Ja. 05:35 Ja 05:35 o którą się rozchodzi kaszub? XD 05:35 masz ze mną (bp) 05:35 A fe 05:35 Z Wilczą Alie z okresem 05:35 bo znam sporo 05:35 O iNsu 05:35 xd 05:35 Insu* 05:35 xd 05:35 w tym czasie (bp) 05:35 Kaszub miałeś ostatnio ze mną .-. 05:35 Czego unikać? 05:35 xd 05:35 D: 05:35 oh sheesh 05:35 bo ona będzie w niedzielę na Pyrkonie ;-; 05:35 w TĄ niedzielę 05:36 woooo 05:36 Wy nie wiecie co to znaczy Wilcza Alie z okresem i nożem w ręce 05:36 (numb) 05:36 '=' 05:36 Kaszub generalnie zgadzaj się z nią na wszystko, lel 05:36 boję się 05:36 dobra idź sobie 05:36 xd 05:36 do tej pory porusza me serce zaznaczenie ruchu uszek u Nowej x3 05:36 może mi co najwyżej pokroić cebulę Xd 05:36 z/w 05:36 Nosek 05:36 czo 05:36 serca może poruszyć jedynie włócznia które się przez nie przebija 05:37 Jak tam było w Zebrzydowicach? 05:37 zw 05:37 Normalnie 05:37 Zbytżydowice? 05:37 XD 05:37 Nos mwiłem ci coś 05:37 (Facepalm) 05:37 ONA tam mieszka 05:37 Yhym 05:37 Eto 05:37 Rycerz, Kaszub 05:37 A każdyw ie gdzie ja ;u; 05:38 Ja chyba się nie nadaję dzisiaj na mecz .-. 05:38 nadajesz 05:38 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli Kyu 05:38 co znowu jesteś nabzdyczona? 05:38 Moja córcia 05:38 Nie. 05:38 no to gramy 05:38 Jestem smutna. 05:38 .-. 05:38 czemu? 05:39 . 05:39 Czemu? 05:39 moje kotki cię pocieszą 05:40 ? 05:40 Meow 05:40 o/ 05:40 Zmieniłam se avek (y) 05:40 o/ 05:40 Uuuuu nowy avek 05:40 Rocky, SERIO OwO 05:40 (y) 05:41 na frasunek najlepszy jest trunek 05:41 taka jestem 05:41 Super 05:41 Jaki ja jestem GŁUPI. 05:41 Roziaaa 05:41 Czemu? 05:41 nos jest głupi! 05:41 hej Roz ponownie 05:41 Już mnie przestraszyłaś ;) ) 05:41 Bo oparłem sie brodą o dezodorant i psiknąłem sobie na monitor 05:41 xD 05:41 i prawie zawału dostałem xD 05:41 xd 05:41 XD 05:41 XS 05:41 xd 05:41 Nosek, rlly ;w; 05:41 XD 05:42 pozdro dla nosa 05:42 XD 05:42 rei twój avek z daleka wygląda jak psycho z bordera 05:42 A widzisz XD 05:42 zetwu 05:42 Lobo 05:42 ? 05:42 Nie napiszę dzisiaj. 05:42 Nos a jak tam twój nos po tym wypadku ? 05:42 A to namazana na szybko Gumi z Matryoshki ;) ) 05:42 czemu 05:42 ? 05:42 Rei, ;w; 05:42 Co ;w; 05:42 * Taki jeden z Nysy robi szpagat 05:42 Jak ja kocham tą piosenkę! ;w; 05:42 Moje coś! 05:43 D: 05:43 Widszisz ty ;w; 05:43 * HappeningSnow87 mówi żę ci się nie uda 05:43 *widzisz 05:43 Bo będę grał w RPGi xD D 05:43 że* 05:43 Może dlatego, że ta piosenka po prostu jest świetna ;w; 05:43 * Rocky the Cat tuli Nyska bo nie ma nikogo kogo by przytulić 05:43 Racja ;w; 05:43 ..Boże, ale ten mój żółty daje po gałach 05:43 przytul snowa xd 05:44 kuffa 05:44 Rei, no tak troszkę ;w; 05:44 * Rocky the Cat tuli Snowa 05:44 Ender, to rusz tyłek i pisz, a nie graj D: 05:44 Troszkęęę ;) ) 05:44 :3 05:44 obiecałeś D: 05:44 . 05:44 * HappeningSnow87 jestem tulony :3 05:44 A co on ma pisaaać~? 05:44 Lobo. 05:45 * Rocky the Cat razem z kotami cały czas Snow'a 05:45 Nie obiecałem .-. 05:45 ...Hmpf. Tak apropos, to ogarnęłam co tam trza dopisać i popoprawiać w tym ff, Roziu, honey, ale tak totalnie mi się nie chce tego pisać XD D 05:45 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli Siostrzyczkę i Snowa 05:45 To nie pisz .v. 05:45 * HappeningSnow87 lubię koty :D 05:45 mogę czymś jeszcze się pochwalić? 05:45 bo z tego jestem w uj dumna 05:45 Tak 05:45 Ale powinnam. Marcelina mnie odstrzeli .v. 05:45 A psy? 05:45 Zmotywuj mię .v. 05:45 też 05:45 :D 05:45 :3 05:45 Lobo, dawej 05:46 Dostaniesz ciasteczko jak napiszesz .v. 05:46 ok 05:46 ..Serio daję po gałach 05:46 chwila 05:46 Rozia, a na prawdę mi daasz ;w; 05:46 ?? 05:46 Pies się na mnie rzuca -_- 05:46 to będzie strona z komiksu 05:46 nie (bp) 05:46 ... 05:46 :________; 05:46 który prawdopodobnie pojawi się jako jeden ze zbiorczych zinów na BFK 05:46 Lobo! 05:46 czyli Bałtycki Festiwal Komiksu 05:46 ? 05:46 Co z komixxami? 05:47 http://zapodaj.net/72dc46817d4e0.jpg.html duma w luj 05:47 olałam komixxy 05:47 OSZUKANY .v. 05:47 D: 05:47 ...A cieniowanie gdzie zgubiłaś..? ;w; 05:47 no cóż 05:48 cieniowanie będzie potem 05:48 Chciałbym tak 05:48 Mam nadzieję ;) ) 05:48 póki co to świeży lineart 05:48 Ty to rysowałaś lobo? 05:48 tak 05:48 Chłopaki! 05:48 Łaaaaaadne :3 05:48 Diabeł jest świetny, ten ludzik troszkę mniej :3 05:48 Ta postać stojąca z przodu, na łańcuchu przypomina mi nitkę od spaghetti .v. 05:48 dzięki 05:48 XD 05:48 :3 05:48 Diabełek przedni 05:48 Mam coś 05:49 aha XD 05:49 To tło jest... 05:49 jest... 05:49 Słabe 05:49 extra! 05:49 ..Zanczy... 05:49 Ja nic nie mówiłam 05:49 (huh) 05:49 * ReiRakto idzie się schować pod stół 05:49 Mnie się bardzo podoba 05:49 ogółem chciałam w kompie wkleić inny obrazek 05:50 ale gostek powiedział, bym nie zżynała innych projektów 05:50 to sama rysowałam te twarze 05:50 Aha 05:50 myślałam, że pier.... dostanę 05:50 Lobo, ty w Pruszczu mieszkasz, hm? 05:50 Rycerz lubi RYŻ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gj0Us5SxmY 05:50 tak 05:50 Odpowiedź w linku 05:50 XD 05:50 z czatu mnie wywaliło ;-; 05:50 To weźmy się spotkajmy Raz 05:50 btw. zgadnijcie, co to za demon... 05:50 ok 05:51 :D D 05:51 XD 05:51 beelzebub? ;w; 05:51 zaciągnij wtedy Crejz 05:51 niet 05:51 mefistofeles? 05:51 I Rozia 05:51 niet 05:51 Lucyfer 05:51 Ty też idziesz 05:51 niet xd 05:51 Bu! ;o 05:51 to alternatywna wersja, czyli moja 05:51 ZALGO 05:51 XD 05:51 xd 05:51 Łaha 05:51 (zalgopinkiepie) 05:51 Lobo 05:51 (Zalgopinkiepie) 05:51 Chyba jednak napiszę xD 05:51 ogólnie Zalgo wygląda jak metalowy pedałek 05:51 (Zalgopinkiepie) 05:52 ja go trochę podrasowałam (bp) 05:52 Ender (all!) 05:52 zw 05:52 Czas 05:52 na 05:52 pytanie z dup y! 05:52 :D 05:52 okej 05:52 Lubicie mnie? 05:52 :3 05:52 Tak 05:52 :3 05:52 xd 05:52 tak.. ;) 05:52 Tak, bo masz Borata w avku :3 05:53 A jakbym nie miał? 05:53 Lubiem i tak i tak 05:53 rozpruwaczka ;D 05:53 To i tak bym cię lubiła :3 05:53 Mnie ganc a gal 05:53 * HappeningSnow87 jest śniegiem 05:53 I mam nadzieję że mi wybaczyłeś już, że cię raz wysłałam boku no pico oglądać w styczniu ;-; 05:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gj0Us5SxmY RYŻ 05:53 Śnieg PW 05:54 Makaron (derp) 05:54 rozpruwaczka zakazane rzeczy ludziom wysyła ;-; 05:54 Kto chce tortillę? 05:54 Nie wysłałam tego ;-; 05:54 Bo mam 05:55 Rocky, ja chcę :3 05:55 ja chcem 05:55 https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=890212041038578&comment_tracking=%7B%22tn%22%3A%22O%22%7D 05:55 jestem lubiany ;-; 05:55 D: 05:55 ciekawe 05:55 Rycerz! 05:55 https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=890212041038578&comment_tracking=%7B%22tn%22%3A%22O%22%7D 05:55 co karu o mnie sądz 05:55 i 05:55 Nie umiesz tak! 05:55 * Rocky the Cat daje snow i rozprówaczce tortillę 05:55 kurde, mi kolega powiedział, że nie tyle ten demon siedzi jak "I'm the f**king boss (cigar) ", ale też z pozą "chodźmy się por***ać" (numb) 05:55 IMADŻINEJSZYN 05:55 >rozprówaczce 05:55 (numb) 05:56 ... 05:56 Ok 05:56 XD DD 05:56 Lobo, bo on tak siedzi xd 05:56 o/ marchef 05:56 hej Marchewko 05:56 (hi) 05:56 o/ jarzynko 05:56 ;^; 05:56 no well xD 05:56 a chciałam tylko to piewsze xD 05:56 * HappeningSnow87 dziękuję za tortille i tuli rocky :3 05:56 Karu go przysałał! 05:56 Rocky X3 05:56 Snow to tfuj brat 05:56 choć w mojej imaginacji to jest też tym drugim xD 05:56 Wygląda jak taki 99% badass ;w; 05:56 co sądzicie o raven? 05:56 Hej Marchewka! o/ 05:57 ADAM 05:57 nie ma za co snow :3 05:57 zgadnij 05:57 na kim się inspirowałam xD 05:57 . 05:57 Roz - bo taki miał być 05:57 Karu przysłał pewnie marchewke! 05:57 D: 05:57 no i? 05:58 zjem marchewkę 05:58 Mniam marchewka :3 05:58 :3 05:58 :3 05:58 Kto lubi marchewkę? 05:58 * Taki jeden z Nysy rzuca się z rodzeństwem na marchewkę i ją jedzą 05:58 ;u; 05:58 XD 05:58 * HappeningSnow87 mówi smacznego 05:58 xD 05:58 ja mam swoją 05:59 ale serio 05:59 I ją wolę 05:59 jestem z tej strony tak dumna x3 05:59 Której? 05:59 prawej czy lewej? xd 05:59 no, z tym demonem 05:59 wat 05:59 Acha :3 05:59 Pilot mi znikł ;-; 06:00 nawet mi jego fryz wyszedł 06:00 a przedtem miałam problemy ;_; 06:00 mam pilota :D 06:00 o/ 06:00 (hi) 06:00 noworoczna o/ 06:00 hej Nowa! 06:00 Hej o/ 06:00 rysłam cię xd 06:00 Mnie? ;-; 06:00 I sweet wyszłaś 06:00 tak 06:00 Meow 06:00 http://zapodaj.net/688b8576e2a7a.jpg.html 06:00 łapaj 06:01 Rycerz PW 06:01 Ojej ;w; 06:01 rysowane na wykładzie 06:01 tak jakoś na urocze rzeczy mi się zachciało rysować 06:01 No to takie sweeeeeeet (lis) 06:01 noworoczna koteł ^^ 06:01 Awww >w< 06:01 Ja też jestem kotełkiem 06:02 jesteś nawet w kocyku z czekoladką w pyszczku ^^ 06:02 ;w; 06:02 * Noworoczna zawija sie w koc z czekoladą 06:02 ,,Za słodko, za słodko ..." 06:02 a te smutne oczka, to wyobrażenie z Wielkiej Wyprawy, jak mi wtedy zmiękłaś serce 06:02 ^^ 06:03 Król Julian 06:03 No to jak tam życie mija :D 06:03 Bywało lepiej. 06:03 w kij c: 06:03 https://www.facebook.com/BekaNaYT/videos/874124572647453/?comment_tracking=%7B%22tn%22%3A%22O%22%7D 06:03 XD 06:03 * HappeningSnow87 też chce w koc 06:03 Źle C: 06:03 Mi się najbardziej podobają oczka i grzywka 06:03 :< 06:03 * ReiRakto dusi Snowa kocem 06:03 a to po lewej to "puci puci" x3 06:03 zaraz painto wbije 06:04 marchewka 06:04 Z 06:04 Mam się zjem cię XD 06:04 XD Ale wtopa mama z tyłu https://www.facebook.com/BekaNaYT/videos/874124572647453/?comment_tracking=%7B%22tn%22%3A%22O%22%7D 06:04 * HappeningSnow87 staje się z powrotem śniegiem 06:04 * Kyurone sprowadza Adama i Snowa do LoLa. 06:04 .-. 06:04 Nys, plis, nie spam 06:04 jj 06:04 * HappeningSnow87 mówi że jest na laptopie i nie może 06:04 ;-; 06:04 A kiszka, idę se grać w lola 06:04 * Noworoczna lepi ze Snowa balwana 06:05 ten obrazek nowy prawie mi stopił lód z serca 06:05 .-. 06:05 prawie 06:05 a na górze miałaś być jako chibi, ale wyszło tak w pół ;w; 06:05 * HappeningSnow87 dostanę marchewkę ? :3 06:05 dobra chipsy cola gramy w lola 06:05 Rycerz! 06:05 Brakuje nam Adama 06:05 PW! 06:05 lobo, i tak urocze ;w; 06:05 o/ 06:05 * HappeningSnow87 jako nosek? >,< 06:05 I jednej osoby do LoLa 06:05 Nys nie zawracaj mi głowy 06:05 * Noworoczna daje Snowoi marchewke 06:05 . 06:05 Snowowi* 06:05 jeszcze chciałam narysować, jak jesteś przyklejona tymi łapkami do czyjejś twarzy, ale nie potrafiłam tego narysować xP 06:05 hej Hex 06:06 Nowa - dzięki ^^ 06:06 Cień toporny 06:06 Hahaha 06:06 * HappeningSnow87 mówi dziękuję >,< 06:06 Omnomnom 06:06 noworoczna najlepszy koteł xd 06:06 no nie mogę 06:06 Mam moce jak Old Spice Man 06:06 ten obrazek nowej jest taki kawaii 06:06 zw 06:06 omfg 06:06 nie mogę oderwać wzroku 06:07 hihi :D 06:07 Ja też jestem kotełkiem? 06:07 Rycerz 06:07 ? 06:07 NIe, Rocky 06:07 Jaki masz nick na skype? 06:07 kapa65 06:07 ;^; 06:07 Jesteś kucem pony .v. 06:07 kappa65 06:07 + 06:07 wcześniej miałem rudy ryszard 06:07 ale zmieniłem 06:07 XD 06:07 Nowa, wiesz, że każdy cię właśnie tak wyobrażał? 06:07 kur 06:07 + 06:07 soo kawaii 06:07 omfg 06:07 Rycerz Śmirci PW 06:08 o/ 06:08 Siema 06:08 Nie mogę znaleźć Cię na skype 06:08 nys nie zawracaj mi glowy 06:08 (Hi) 06:08 Kappa65 06:08 Wbijam. 06:08 ja wyobrażam sobie nową tak samo jak na obrazku xD 06:08 Już. 06:08 to daj mi swój nick 06:08 potworkowata 06:08 Wbijam. 06:08 ja wyobrażam sobie nową tak samo jak na obrazku xD 06:08 Już. 06:08 to daj mi swój nick 06:08 potworkowata 06:08 ebola chan XD 06:08 haha 06:08 Ktoś nagrywa na YT? 06:09 that post is soo gay and gave me ebola XD 06:09 Lobo, jednak nie piszę (derp) 06:09 D: 06:09 Mogę zmienić miejsce zamieszkania xD 06:09 ;-; 06:09 Idę, brat woła 06:09 (Bye) 06:09 o/ 06:10 Pa Rocky! 06:10 Ale mi się nic niee chce. 06:10 Żegnam. 06:10 (bb) 06:10 Rocky! 06:10 Poczekaj! 06:10 Na FB wbij! 06:11 polowa siebie jestem na lozku 06:11 A druga na podlodze 06:11 Ratunku 06:12 Kaszub do mnie zarywa 06:12 I sis czuje z tym dziwnie 06:12 Kaszub bronzie włączaj to mikro 06:12 Sie* 06:12 XD 06:12 Kuro D: 06:12 Kopnij go D: 06:12 jestem śniegiem ulepcie ze mnie bałwana albo zamek 06:12 xD 06:13 * ReiRakto dusi Snow'a kocem .v. 06:13 * Taki jeden z Nysy lepi z brata małego kotka 06:13 Rei! D: To nasz brat! 06:13 I? 06:13 http://screenshooter.net/102342536/bfxsksf 06:13 Fajny czat macie 06:13 NIech se będzie kim chce .v. 06:13 Rycerza duś! 06:13 jj 06:14 nie 06:14 NIe. Rycerza lubię, so... 06:14 nys sam się uduś 06:14 Co tam robi ikona z iOS? 06:14 Lobo, jednak nie (bp) 06:14 Nysek, może ciebie udusić, hmm? :3 06:14 ENDER 06:14 :v 06:14 won mi to pisać (won) 06:14 (no) 06:14 I'm so sexy you allready know 06:14 D 06:15 XD 06:15 Bombel <3 06:15 o/ 06:15 o/ 06:15 hej Pinia 06:15 o/ 06:15 Ender TAK 06:15 Rycek jest dobry, przeciął pętlę jak mnie Astma powiesił, gada ze mną... <3 <3 06:15 o super elo 06:15 Hej ja. 06:15 A Snowa nie zanm .v. 06:15 <3 06:15 Hiii~! 06:15 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń wiesza Rei na makramie 06:15 Rocky! 06:15 Nie uciekniesz 06:15 Bo makrama jest z łańcuchów 06:15 Lobo NIE 06:15 Astma co ty robi--!! 06:15 To serduszko to dla mnie, prawda, Kuro? 06:15 tak 06:16 nope 06:16 No ba bracie/siostro <3 06:16 <3 06:16 Rei 06:16 (SOMBRERO) 06:16 (huehue) 06:16 EkheEkhe 06:16 Rycerz nie jest dobry 06:16 Jest okropny 06:16 D: 06:16 Dżust kidding 06:16 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń odwiązuje Rei 06:16 * Taki jeden z Nysy zabija Nową 06:16 ufffff 06:16 Pinia 06:16 Bo ten 06:16 Jak mogłaś, Nowa D1 06:16 To jest za cenne żeby cb tam wieszać 06:16 w sobotę jadę na złote .-. 06:17 Normalnie 06:17 thx, Astma, jakiś ty uprzejmy 06:17 Nowa 06:17 ja jestem okropny? 06:17 06:17 Ta. 06:17 D: 06:17 XD DD 06:17 dlaczego? 06:17 Wcale nie 06:17 Nie jestem uprzejmy 06:17 * Taki jeden z Nysy znowu zabija Nową. Tym razem na śmierć 06:17 Wiem. Sarkazm, dear